


Cheating

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow knows it wasn't really her he wanted coming to his crypt at first, but he was nice enough not to call out Buffy's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-27-04

Maybe it's just the thrill of doing something she's not supposed to do. It could even be the idea that someone wants her badly enough that they would sneak around just to be with her. When his hand is down the front of her jeans and he's talking dirty in her ear though, all she can think about is how much she wants him.

She's been down this road before and she knows it will lead to nothing but heartbreak. That still doesn't stop her from crawling into Spike's bed every chance she gets and it doesn't stop her from lying to her girlfriend about where she's been and what she's been doing.

Willow knows it wasn't really her he wanted coming to his crypt at first, but he was nice enough not to call out Buffy's name. What really keeps her coming back though is the way he makes her feel like she's the only thing he wants when they're together. He keeps his eyes on hers when he's touching her and even when he pushes his way into her. She'd tried to look away once and he'd frozen in position until she'd looked back to him.

"That's not how this goes, Red. We may not love each other, might not even like each other that much, but we're here together now. So, no closing our eyes and pretending it's somebody else. I've had more than enough of that in my time."

He makes sure she knows it's him every minute they're together. His voice is always in her ear; telling her how she feels around him, what he wants to do to her next and how she's going to beg for it. She always does in the end, and he never makes her feel ashamed about it. He just tells her what a sweet-tasting girl she is and how he can't wait to hear her screaming again.

He's been catching her alone more and more often these days. She can almost guarantee he'll be there if she has to run down to the basement of The Magic Box or if she's away from the others for even a minute when they all go out. She means to stop him and tell him no when he does this. She even has a variety of arguments and persuasions prepared. Then he's inside her and the only thing she's thinking of is the sound of his voice whispering to her ear and the feel of his hand over her mouth keeping her from making too much noise.

"Tell me what your little witch does to get you off when I'm not around."

This is his latest game. He wants to know all about what she and Tara do. It started out with what they talked about when he saw them whispering and giggling. Now he knows more about them than Willow thinks is particularly healthy. But when he looks at her with that demanding and predatory look in his eyes, she can refuse him nothing. So she tells him how Tara's hands feel and where she touches her. He then licks, bites and kisses all those areas until Willow's nothing but a writhing mass of sensations.

"Does she make you scream like this, make you beg this loud?"

On her walk home tonight, she'll wonder why he's so interested what she does with Tara. Now though, all she can think about is how his tongue feels all wet and squirming between her legs and what it would take to convince him to keep it moving like that forever. When she curls around her girlfriend and tries to fall asleep, she'll try to figure out why he sounds so angry when he asks if she had trouble getting away from her. Right now, she's only thinking about how long he'll make her wait until he's inside her.


End file.
